


Castle Troubles

by Erin1324



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Feral Keith, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Lance (Voltron) Has Panic Attacks, M/M, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), protective keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-09-26 22:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20396869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin1324/pseuds/Erin1324
Summary: Keith is hauled up in his room all day, when Pidge goes to check on him, he scares her. Lance goes to tell Keith off for scaring Pidge, but what he finds is both surprising and slightly terrifying. He's not too sure what's going on, but he intends to find out.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in the Castle of Lions. Although, Hunk, and Pidge had both mentioned to Lance that they hadn't seen Keith all day, that he had shut himself up in his room, and wouldn't come out. Lance wasn't worried, Keith had those days every once in awhile. It was normal for him, he'd come back out in a day, or two.

Hunk, and Lance were in the kitchen, Lance sitting on the counter while Hunk cooked, when Pidge came running in, she looked terrified and worried. Tears were running down her face, and her hair was a bit of a mess. Lance scanned over her body looking for wounds but found none, he rushed over and crouched in front of her, and wiped her tears with gentle hands. Pidge never cried, so whatever happened was serious, at least enough to make her cry.

"What's wrong Pidge? What happened?" Hunk asks worriedly, Pidge stares at him in fearfully.

"I went to see Keith, and something isn't right." She replies, Lance and Hunk frown at her; confused.

"Did he hurt you or something?" Lance demands angrily, nostrils flaring with anger at the thought, Pidge shakes her head.

"Of course not, something's just not right." She whines, and Lance sighs, and nods.

"Okay, I'll go talk to him." Lance answers, and Pidge stares at him in shock, meeting his eyes.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Her voice trembles and now Lance needs to go beat the shit out of Keith, Pidge shouldn't ever feel this scared. Especially of one of her teammates.

"Why are you scared Pidge?" Hunk asks with a gentle hand on her shoulder, and Lance wonders why neither of them asked until now, it was clear when she first walked in how scared she was.

"He was yelling at me, and then almost lunged at me, I thought he was going to hurt me." Pidge whimpers, and that's just not okay. Lance stands immediately and goes for the door.

"Where are you going, Lance?" Hunk questions, and Lance turns to face them with an enraged expression.

"To give Keith, shit for scaring Pidge." He responds, he doesn't let either of them say anything more, he turns on his heel and heads for Keith's room. Hunk knows better than to get in Lance's way when he's this angry, he almost feels bad for Keith. 

Lance is absolutely fuming and even if Keith's door is locked, Lance will give him what he deserves through the door. Which is to be yelled at, and maybe smacked upside the head. Lance reaches Keith's room and walks in, so not locked, good.

"Keith, we need to talk," Lance demands, and there is a rustle under the covers, but Keith doesn't move. "You scared the shit out of Pidge and she thought you were going to hurt her." Lance goes on, and he starts to pace the room.

There's another rustle, but Keith doesn't say anything and that pisses Lance off. He picks up the speed of his pacing, and glances at the sheet every once in awhile. Seeing Keith's hunched form just laying there, Lance's eyebrow twitches in irritation.

"Do you hear me Keith?" Lance states, Keith doesn't answer.

Lance reaches forward and rips the blanket off of Keith's form, there's a hiss and then a flash of purple fur. Lance yelps and fall backwards on his butt, the blanket goes flying behind him. Keith doesn't have pale skin, in its place is purple fur, blunt teeth are sharper than a human's, and fingernails are claws. Lance pales. 

What the hell?

"Oh dios mio." Lance mutters, Keith bares his sharp teeth, and Lance backs away.

Keith sniffs the air, like a fricken dog, and then walks toward Lance slowly, Lance is about to have a heart attack. He's frozen, he can't move, can't yell for Pidge, or Hunk, and he can't even try to talk Keith down. Keith reaches Lance and crouches down, carefully drops his head close to Lance's neck. Lance stiffens, not sure what Keith is up to, but not liking it one bit. Keith stays there just smelling him, and Lance snaps out of it, because Keith shouldn't be this close to him, without some complaint.

Lance scrambles backwards and gets to his feet, he thinks about just turning around, and bolting, but he doesn't want to turn his back on Keith when he's in this state. Keith snarls at him and Lance freezes, not sure what to do next. Keith stands, and moves forward, Lance moves back. Keith growls at him, but Lance doesn't stop moving back, Keith doesn't advancing on Lance either.

Lance feels the wall hit his calf, he turns his head and sure enough there's the wall. Lance sighs and closes his eyes in disappointment, not sure what to do now, he's close to the door, but Keith doesn't look himself right now. Keith moves his arms on either side of Lance on the wall, leaning on them. He places his head in the curve where Lance's shoulder meets his neck.

Keith's chest starts to rumble and Lance just stays as still as humanly possible, he hopes Keith doesn't bite him, or something just as weird. What is with the smelling thing anyways?

"Keith," Lance mutters, Keith backs up to see Lance's face. His head tilts to the side, almost as if he's asking what Lance wants. "What are you doing?" Lance asks softly, ocean eyes searching his face.

Keith huffs, and goes back to sticking his head into Lance's shoulder, Lance thinks he can hear footsteps. Keith snarls all of a sudden, even though Lance hasn't moved. He starts moving Lance along the wall, away from the door. He's watching the door and growling, but leaning into Lance, covering Lance's body with his own. Almost like he's trying to protect Lance from whoever's behind the door.

"Lance?" Pidge calls from behind the door, and Keith stiffens. 

Lance wraps his arms around Keith's shoulders, Keith whips his head to face Lance growling ceasing, his eyes almost look like they're widening in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm here." Lance says loudly. Keith stares at him, brow furrowing. Although, it's hard to tell with all the fur on his forehead, but Lance thinks that's why it's all wrinkled.

The door opens with a swoosh, Keith presses Lance into the wall harder, and starts growling again. Pidge peeks in when she sees Keith, and Lance, her eyes widen. Hunk peeks in next and his eyes widen too.

"He wasn't like that when I was in here." Pidge squeaks. Lance rolls his eyes fondly, but smiles.

"I don't think you would've missed it, must have happened after you left," Lance responds. "He doesn't seem to want to let go of me though, any clue why?" Lance asks and Hunk frowns in concern.

"Keith, why don't you let Lance go." Hunk says, taking a step forward. Keith snarls, and moves to stand in front of Lance, baring his teeth, and continuing to growl.

Lance's heart skips a beat and he takes a sharp intake of breath, he places a shaky hand on Keith's bicep and Keith stills, going quiet, he backs Lance against the wall more, and watches the other two paladins with eyes narrowed.

Lance sighs, "Keith, Hunk and Pidge aren't going to hurt you." Lance goes to move away from Keith, and go to the other two, to show Keith that they aren't going to hurt anyone.

Lance takes a side step, away from Keith, Keith can't feel Lance there, and he whines. He looks behind him, seeing that Lance isn't there, and then begins to search the room. He turns his head to see Lance inching closer to the other two humans in the room.

He snarls and grabs Lance's arm, he drags Lance behind him, snarls at Hunk, and Pidge, who both flinch. Lance does too and Keith can feel it, he stares at the other two until they leave the room, promising Lance that they'll go get Shiro, and figure out what's going on with Keith. Lance sighs, of course Keith wants to keep him here, probably so he can murder him.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the other two are out of the room, Keith turns to Lance and starts pushing him towards the bed. Lance doesn't really know what to do, so he allows Keith to push him there. When they're in front of the bed, Keith pushes Lance down, Lance falls onto the bed on his back, feeling a little too exposed. Keith climbs into the bed, and curls around Lance, he puts his head on Lance's chest, right over his heart.

Lance stays completely still, arms at his sides, letting Keith do whatever he wants at the moment. Keith starts rumbling again, he then starts rubbing his head into Lance's chest, Lance stiffens and Keith whimpers. Lance stares down at him in confusion, he doesn't know what is happening. 

Why is he whining at him, but growling at the others? Shouldn't it be the other way around?

Keith hates Lance, always has and always will. So why in the hell is Keith clinging to Lance like he's the only person he trusts? There are footsteps again and Keith's body stiffens and he crawls onto Lance, covering Lance's body again with his own.

Shiro walks in swiftly, shoulders set straight, and professionally. He looks like a soldier, and a bit intimidating compared to Lance's leaner frame. Keith snarls, and Shiro only stares at him, grey eyes boring into violet. Lance stays still, heart pounding in his ears, that seems to be what sets Keith's nerves on edge.

"Lance, are you alright?" Shiro questions, he doesn't take his eyes off Keith though.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lance mutters, and Shiro turns his gaze on him. Grey meeting blue, Lance inhales sharply as Keith leans more of his weight over him, and growls louder.

"Keith, why don't you let Lance go?" Shiro says calmly and Lance doesn't get why Shiro isn't freaking out.

Keith snarls, leaning closer to Lance. Shiro narrows his eyes and stalks forward. Shiro reaches out to Lance with a hand, but Keith leaps in the air, landing on Shiro with a snarl. Shiro grunts, and then stills under Keith as he leans forward with bared teeth. Lance freezes and he wants to run, but he can't move.

His breath has stopped and he can't breathe, can't force the air out of his lungs. He wants to scream for Hunk, cause he's the only one that calms him, but his body won't listen to him, won't cooperate with his demands.

"Keith," Lance chokes out, because he's going to hurt Shiro, and Lance can't let that happen, not because of him.

Keith's head whips to Lance and his nostrils flare, he's rushing towards Lance, before he can blink. Shiro's breathing hard on the floor, eyes wide and watching Keith with bewilderment. Keith crowds Lance and seems to hesitant to touch him, like he wants to calm him, but doesn't know how. 

Lance is starting to panic, his breathe won't come, and he can't get it out either. Keith whines, not understanding what's happening, he pushes Lance to lie down again, Lance doesn't remember sitting up. Lance follows his pushing hands, not able to really do anything else. Keith places his weight on Lance's chest, and rumbles. 

Lance sucks in a surprised breath, and then allows himself to focusing on only breathing. He pretends that Keith's weight is the strength of one of Hunk's hugs. One of Shiro's smiles when he's done a good job, Pidge's tongue sticking out at him in a sibling like gesture. Coran ruffling his hair like his Mother used to do, Allura giving him a soft but reassuring hug whenever either of them needed one, and Keith talking to him about anything, and teasing each other. Slowly, with thoughts of his team members, of his family, he starts to calm down. 

Keith continues to rumble soothingly, and Shiro stays on the floor, Keith looks up at Lance and whines again. Pushing his fuzzy face into Lance's neck and purring, Lance finally calms down and turns his head to look at Shiro.

"You alright?" Lance asks and Shiro nods curtly at him, stands and exits the room in one swift movement. Lance hates that he just had a panic attack in front of Shiro, and Keith.

Keith starts rubbing his face in Lance's neck, Lance sighs, and lets Keith do what he wants. He's still not sure exactly what Keith is doing when he nuzzles into Lance's neck, it's weird, and he's not sure why Keith does it.

He doesn't bother dwelling on it, deciding he won't get an answer until Keith is back to normal. Which might take awhile, considering he literally just attacked his brother, Lance doesn't understand why Keith isn't latching onto Shiro. It would make a lot more sense than him, Keith hates him, always has. 

He's annoying and talks too much, Keith always points that out to him, so why would he go to Lance when he doesn't trust any of the other Paladins, not even Shiro. Keith doesn't trust Lance, let alone like him, so why would he latch onto him? Lance can't make sense of it. 

He's not sure if Keith maybe thinks he's someone else, Lance thinks they should talk to the Blade, ask them what's going on. They'd know more about Keith's condition than any of them would, they might even have a way for Keith to go back to normal. Hopefully that's an option, if Keith's stuck like this, Voltron is done, not to mention Lance would be the only one he stays around, all day long.

Lance sighs, and pushes at Keith's chest. Keith allows Lance to move him, and stares at him in confusion. Lance smiles at Keith, and moves him further away. Lance needs to go talk with the others, he stands from the bed, stretches his back, and arms out.

Lance heads to the door, trying not to look back at Keith as he whines at Lance. Keith doesn't move from the bed, doesn't try to force Lance to get back in the room. Lance walks out, and finds everyone in the kitchen, Shiro is pacing, seeming worried. 

When he steps into the room, everyone pauses and then Shiro stalks forward and wraps Lance in a hug, sighing in relief. Lance is actually surprised at the action, but he wraps his hands around Shiro's back in return. 

"Are you alright?" Shiro questions softly. Lance frowns at him, not really understanding the question.

"If you're asking if Keith hurt me, then no he didn't." Lance states bluntly, Shiro winces, Lance is tired and doesn't really feel like beating around the bush about anything.

"Do we know what's wrong with him?" Pidge questions, raising an eyebrow. Hunk frowns, and thinks carefully.

"As of right now, all we know is that his Galra side came out, and he doesn't seem in complete control of himself." Shiro states, Lance rubs his chin in thought.

"And that he seems to be super protective of Lance." Hunk mutters, it sounds like he's talking to himself more than the group.

"Any ideas why?" Pidge questions, eyes turning to Lance. Lance glances up from the floor to see everyone staring at him.

"Well, how would I know?" Lance states. "I don't know, he was under a blanket when I came in, I pulled it off to and he snarled at me." Lance answers, brows furrowing.

"What happened after that?" Shiro asks looking skeptical.

"He just kinda started sniffing the air, he started moving closer to me, he got close and I was surprised. I snapped out of it and moved away from him, he snarled at me a bit and then followed me, where he then sniffed at me and purred?" Lance explains, the last statement more of a question.

"And then we came in, and he was trying to cover you with his body to protect you." Hunk states, in an almost 'duh' tone of voice.

"I'm thinking that his room is like his territory, and that's why he doesn't want to leave, but when Lance came in, maybe he recognized you." Pidge expresses, her eyebrows furrowed and she shifts her glasses higher up her nose.

"Why would he only recognize one of us though?" Lance inquires, and Pidge frowns.

"Well that's the part I don't really get either. Shiro," Pidge turns her attention onto the Black paladin. "Do you think we should contact the Blade of Marmora? They might know something about this." Pidge suggests. Shiro hums and then nods.

"That would make the most sense." Shiro replies, Lance sighs, he really just wants to sleep for a week and forget this happened.


	3. Chapter 3

They decide to speak to Kolivan about what's going on with Keith, they know he's a busy man, but if they have any hope of defeating the Galran Empire it's with Voltron. If Voltron is one member down, their job will be ten times harder, especially because Red is one of the fastest lions they have. Not to mention, she won't accept anyone but Keith, and might not accept him in the condition he's in.

He picks up thankfully and doesn't seem too disturbed, annoyed maybe. But Lance has always thought that Kolivan was annoyed, with everything. Kolivan scowls at them, one that rivals Keith's when he's mad.

"Paladins, what can I do for you?" Kolivan asks politely, at least he sticks to the diplomatic approach.

"Kolivan, thank you for taking our call," Shiro dips his head respectfully. "Keith has been acting a bit weird, in fact he has galra skin, nails, and teeth." Shiro explains, Kolivan frowns, and looks confused.

"We knew he had galra blood, but it was more of a recessive gene, he might be able to get his eyes like ours for a brief minute due to emotion, or have our teeth when he's angry, but your saying he has both, and his skin is purple?" Kolivan scratches at his chin in thought, Lance furrows his eyebrows.

"Not only that, but he's snarling and baring his teeth at everyone." Lance informs, Kolivan's eyes fall onto Lance, and he raises an eyebrow.

"At everyone?" Kolivan keeps his eyes on Lance as he says it, and Lance doesn't really feel comfortable under that stare.

"Everyone except Lance." Hunk states, and Kolivan's eyes slowly track over to Hunk, Lance glances at the floor, feeling embarrassed.

"Is he letting anyone in his room?" Kolivan questions, and Lance huffs under his breath.

"Just me," Lance mutters and Kolivan's eyes fall back on Lance. "Although I don't know why, he seems to be almost protective of me, like he thinks the others are going to hurt me." Lance explains with a frown. Kolivan's expression changes into one of surprise.

"Well then, for now everyone but Lance needs to keep out of his room. Think of it as his territory, if you go in you're entering his territory and he doesn't feel safe with anyone, but Lance." Kolivan explains, Lance frowns.

"But why wouldn't he feel safe around any of the others, including Shiro, they're brothers." Lance informs, Kolivan turns his gaze onto Lance and sighs.

"That's something I can't tell you, when Keith is back to normal, he will tell you," Kolivan states. "For now Lance, just spend time with him, but also show him that the others won't hurt either of you. He needs to build trust with the team, and if he knows that they won't hurt either of you, it might help him go back to normal." Kolivan sighs and rubs his temples.

"Thank you Kolivan," Shiro dips his head again. "We are grateful for your help." Kolivan nods at Shiro and the conversation is over.

"Lance I think you should go check on Keith, make sure he's doing okay." Shiro voices, clapping Lance on the shoulder.

Lance sighs, he's worried about Keith sure, but he's also a little freaked out. Keith has never liked Lance, everyone knows that, so why is he so protective of Lance now that he's more Galra? Lance doesn't get it, he makes his way to Keith's room anyways. He's not that far away when Keith's bedroom door opens and Keith is peaking out.

When he sees Lance, he looks both ways out of his room, and then darts forward. Keith grabs Lance's wrist and drags him into the room. Lance doesn't even try to get free, or go against Keith. They get into Keith's room and the door shuts behind them, Lance glances at Keith, but Keith is pacing the room and seems to be scenting the air. He bares his teeth in Lance's direction a couple times, and Lance isn't quite sure why.

"Hey Keith, is everything okay?" Lance questions, at his voice Keith's head whips to face him. Keith's eyes also seem to light up, like he wasn't too sure if it was really Lance.

Keith moves forward quickly, and he's pressing against Lance, before Lance has a chance to say anything, Keith starts smelling Lance, which causes Lance to stiffen a bit. Keith snarls and Lance frowns at him not understanding, Keith snarls again and rubs himself against Lance's chest and neck. He smells Lance again and rumbles, seeming pleased, although Lance still isn't sure why.

Keith rumbles, and then grabs Lance's wrist again, he drags him over to the bed, and Lance lays in the bed on his own, which seems to please Keith. Keith gets into the bed and curls around Lance, Keith's face is buried in his neck, an arm slung across his waist, and his legs are entwined with Lance's.

Lance places his arm around Keith, and relaxes, Keith purrs and Lance can't help the small grin he cracks. Lance wonders how they're going to mange getting Keith into the kitchen to eat, he might just have to bring the food to Keith, until he returns to his normal broody stage. Lance feels safe here, like nothing can touch him, slowly he feels his eyes close.

________________________

Lance wakes up slowly, and the first thing he's aware of is Keith growling under his breath, his body hovering over Lance's in protective crouch. Lance yawns, and rubs at his eyes, he glances up at Keith. Keith is watching him, with a soft frown, but he's stopped growling. Lance turns to face the door, and sees Shiro's not too pleased face.

"How long have you been standing there?" Lance asks casually, Shiro raises an eyebrow.

"About five minutes, he's gotten better in that time. When I first got here he straight up snarled at me, for about two minutes. He toned it down to a growl, for another minute. I guess he knew you were waking up soon, so he toned it down to about that volume," Shiro sighs, and rubs at his eyes. "I came to let you guys know that dinner is ready." Lance smiles sheepishly at Shiro.

"Thank you," Lance smiles, Lance studies Shiro. "Have you not been sleeping well?" Lance questions, Shiro looks surprised at the question.

"Nightmares." Shiro simply states, and Lance winces in sympathy. He use to get those a lot, back when they were on Earth.

"I can help with that, I mean I can try anyways." Lance states, and Shiro raises his eyebrow in disbelief, but shrugs.

"We should go eat first." Shiro's ears redden and Lance grins.

"Yeah, probably." Lance admits.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner is interesting, Keith won't let anyone get close to Lance, Keith is in Lance's lap half the time. The others give them odd looks, because it's known that they both hate each other, and while Lance wouldn't deny that, it isn't true on his part. He's never hated Keith, he just doesn't know how to express what he feels, he admires Keith. Keith hates Lance though, that much is clear, at least it was, so this whole incident is confusing for Lance.

After dinner, Lance walks Keith to his room, because he refused to let go of Lance even for a second. He's going to Shiro's room next, but Keith just won't let him go, which is getting annoying, Keith shouldn't even be this close to Lance in the first place. Keith is trying to get Lance to lie down beside him, but Lance keeps trying to stand up, Keith whines at him, pulling at him harder.

"Keith, I need to go. I'll be right back I promise," Lance sighs, annoyed. Keith whines again, and juts out his bottom lip. "Are you pouting right now?" Lance exclaims, with a laugh.

Keith's grip slackens at the sound of Lance's laugh, and Lance is able to slip out of his grasp. Keith whines, and moves forward, but Lance quickly ducks out of the room, and runs into Shiro's. Lance can hear Keith whine through the door, but he doesn't try to get to Lance, he can hear Keith's door close again.

Lance turns and sees Shiro sitting on his bed, there's an amused expression on his face that causes Lance's face to burn in embarrassment, Shiro just grins.

"So, what's the plan?" Shiro questions, eyeing Lance curiously. He doesn't know what Lance is going to do, he's tried a lot of things to help his nightmares, but nothing works.

"I'm just going to sit here, you can talk to me until you fall asleep, or you can just try to sleep and know that I'm here." Lance shrugs and Shiro's gaze softens, he nods and motions Lance further into the room.

Lance moves closer, and sits right beside Shiro's bed on the floor. Shiro feels pretty tired already, but he's a bit scared to go to sleep, worried that he'll wake up in sweaty sheets, or worse scream himself awake.

"You know you can talk to any of us about this stuff right?" Lance says softly, it startles Shiro briefly, he almost forgot Lance was even there.

"I know, but it's mostly stuff I never want to think about again." Shiro confesses, and Lance thinks before he says anything.

"If it's bothering you, or you're having nightmares because of it, maybe you do need to talk about it." Lance answers, and it's Shiro's turn to shrug, even though he isn't sure if Lance sees it.

"Probably," Shiro agrees, he doesn't know if he should bother talking to any of them about it. They're still teens, living their lives, as best they can under the circumstances.

They've also been thrown into a war though, and Shiro thinks that the more they know about how dangerous these galras are, maybe they won't hesitate. Shiro knows Lance enough to know that if he was ever faced with danger by himself, he would hesitate before taking anyone's life, including that of a galra.

"When I was kept there, they would put us in a fighting ring. Something you'd hear about on Earth, but with dogs, it wasn't much different really," Shiro starts, closing his eyes and picturing it perfectly. "The only thing different was that we were humans, with a bunch of aliens we hadn't even known existed until then. They wouldn't treat our wounds either, unless we won, that's how half the prisoners died, and they hardly feed us. It was mostly their scraps." Shiro pauses and Lance glances back at him, there are tears in his eyes.

Lance doesn't say anything, he doesn't know if he can. He waits and allows Shiro to finish telling him everything.

"They would either pin us against galras that were bigger than us, or feral animals that they also had prisoner. The galra wouldn't stop the match until one of them were dead, and sometimes they would even pin the prisoners against each other. If we didn't fight, they'd kill us both, or put a galra in and then the two would have to fight the galra. Most of the time they'd lose, and to be honest, I probably almost did a couple times." Shiro confesses, and Lance feels a couple tears slip.

"The only thing that got me through it was Matt, I was really only keeping myself alive to protect him. He's younger than me, and his Dad was somewhere else on the ship, neither of us knew where, but I knew that if Matt was dead, his Dad would most likely be killed too. Once he heard about it." Lance feels his chest tighten, Shiro would've let himself die if Matt hadn't been there.

It's silent for a minute, and Lance isn't really sure what the best response is, but he takes a deep breath and turns to Shiro.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that," Lance says, there's so much emotion in his eyes, that Shiro wonders if he should be feeling any of those emotions. He's numb, doesn't feel much, mostly just fear. "But you're safe now Shiro, and I," Lance stops himself and smiles softly, "we won't let the galra hurt you ever again." Lance wipes at his eyes and wraps his arms around Shiro.

Shiro is surprised at first, but he slowly wraps his arms around Lance's back. They stay like that for a minute, before Lance straightens up. It feels nice to finally tell someone all of that, to have them not judge him, or pity him. Shiro feels even more tired than he did before, and slowly he closes his eyes.

"Estás a salvo, duerme bien, Kashi." Lance murmurs, and Shiro feels himself relax, he falls asleep shortly after that.

________________

Shiro wakes slowly, he's not sure why he's waking up, or what time it is. For once his mind is dulled with sleep, and he doesn't remember having any nightmares, he sighs peacefully.

He stretches out, and stiffens when his hand comes into contact with a shoulder, he frowns not understanding what's happening. Shiro looks to his side, and sees brown hair, last night's events catch up to him, and he almost facepalms. He told Lance a lot of things that he hasn't ever told anyone.

Lance is asleep against Shiro's bed, legs out in front of him, and head leaned a little onto his shoulder. Shiro eyes Lance fondly, because only he would fall asleep like that. Shiro sighs softly, and stands scooping Lance up, and depositing him on the bed. Shiro crawls in after him, and falls asleep right after. Feeling safe, and content.


	5. Chapter 5

Lance was awoken to a loud snarl, he bolts upright in panic. Shiro's in front of him, blocking him from view and Lance isn't sure what to do, he knows it's Keith, no one else would have snarled. Shiro is in front of Lance almost protectively, but Keith isn't having any of it, he snarls and growls baring his teeth at Shiro.

"Keith, it's fine. Lance is fine." Shiro states, and Keith growls louder at Lance's name.

Shiro turns his head to glance at Lance, and relaxes a bit when he sees that Lance is awake, Shiro's eyes are wide and he looks about how Lance feels. Lance peeks over Shiro's shoulder at Keith and smiles, trying to show him that he's fine.

Keith whines at Lance, and then bares his teeth at Shiro, Lance gets up slowly. He doesn't want Keith to hurt Shiro, he gets in between Keith and Shiro. Keith's snarl is louder, and he moves forward so quickly that Lance doesn't have time to react, before he's dragged behind Keith's frame.

Keith snarls, and it almost sounds like a roar, Shiro flinches and so does Lance. Lance can see that Keith looks ready to fight Shiro, so he begins to back out of the room.

"Keith," He calls, Keith turns, and whines at him, but follows like Lance thought he would. He sends Shiro an apologetic look over Keith's shoulder.

Lance continues walking until they get into Keith's room, but Keith doesn't stop until Lance is backed into a wall. He invades Lance's personal space and starts sniffing at him, growling under his breath, and then rubbing against Lance's neck and chest. Lance stays still for him and allows him to rub against him. Keith rumbles, happy that Lance is allowing Keith to do as he pleases, when he's finished rubbing against Lance he steps back, and growls lightly at Lance.

Lance frowns at him, and rolls his eyes. Keith can't be this possessive the whole time, Lance needs to be able to see his other friends, and interact with them without Keith trying to bodily harm them. It irks Lance that Keith is so clingy, but he also knows that it isn't Keith's fault, Keith whines and Lance thinks that he might be able to detect his annoyance.

"I'm right here Keith, would you please calm down," Lance sighs, Keith grabs Lance's hand and tries leading him to the bed. Lance shakes his head. "No more cuddles, we have stuff to do. How about coming to train with me?" Lance asks, and Keith tilts his head.

Lance rolls his eyes fondly, and leads Keith to the training room by the hand. Keith looks around as though he doesn't know where they are, he sniffs the air and moves into the room, releasing Lance's hand in the process. Lance stands by the door, and watches Keith, finding it amusing how he doesn't seem to understand what this room is used for, considering the amount of time he normally trains.

"Keith, come here," Lance calls softly, Keith turns his head, and moves closer to Lance. "I'm going to show you what this room is used for." Lance states, and backs Keith up till he's sitting on the bench.

When Lance walks away Keith whines at him, but Lance manages to get him to stay where he is, and then walks to the center of the room, with a staff from the training room in hand, Keith watches him carefully from his spot on the bench, eyebrows furrowed.

"Start training level 29." Lance says, and the training room lights up and then a bot drops, Lance gets into a defensive stance and the bot spots him and starts swinging at him. Lance deflects it easily enough, but when Keith snarls he jumps and the bot lands a good swing at Lance's chest, making him fly backward.

He hits a wall and the breath is knocked out of him, his chest has a faint ache to it, and he sits there, and needs to breath for a second.

Keith snarls louder, and then he's attacking the training bot with his bare hands, sinking fangs and claws into it, and trying to tear it to pieces. Lance's head spins and there is probably going to be a bruise on his chest now, he gets his breath back and sits up with a wince.

"End training sequence." Lance calls out, and the bot disappears. Keith snarls, and looks around madly, trying to find the bot to no luck. When his eyes land on Lance he sprints forward, with a look of worry on his face that looks far too human to be "Galra Keith," but Lance thinks that thought is due to how hard he hit the wall.

Keith checks Lance's head and whines, trying to start licking his head and then trying to lean down to lick his chest. Lance pushes him away and groans, he gets up slowly and wonders who he should ask for help, probably Shiro. Lance places a hand on his chest where it hurts, and walks over to the intercom, he pushes it and asks Shiro to come down to the training room.

_______________________

Shiro ends up taking Lance to the infirmary, and gets Coran to take a look. There is a bruise, but it's worse than Lance thought it would be, larger than he thought it would be. It's a deep blue, with purple around it, and he has a concussion, Shiro is furious, and so is Keith. 

Shiro storms out muttering something about finding Allura and talking to her about those machines, Keith growls when he sees the bruise and then tries to lick it. Which makes Lance uncomfortable. Coran suggests he goes into the healing pod just to be safe, but Lance isn't sure how kindly Keith would take to that, so he declines.

Coran tells him to go get some rest then, so Lance heads back to his room, with Keith at his heels. Lance all but collapses onto his bed, and sinks into it in relief. Keith whines, and follows him, trying to curl around Lance, which causes him to hiss out in pain at the action, Keith recoils quickly, and whines again.

Lance turns onto his back, and Keith lifts his shirt up slowly and bares his teeth at the bruise that's blossomed across his tanned skin. Lance flushes, and tries to tug his shirt down, but Keith is having none of it. He growls softly at Lance and bats his hands away gently. Lance turns his head away, he jumps when he feels something warm, and wet touch his skin. 

Lance turns his head back to find Keith licking at his chest, and Lance isn't sure what to do. It presses wrong on the bruise, and Lance hisses through clenched teeth. Keith stops once he hears Lance, and then lays his head on Lance's chest, right above his heart. Lance sighs, but relaxes, and can tell that Keith is beginning to fall asleep. Lance smiles, and plays with Keith's fur until he falls asleep.


End file.
